tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ismail's Survivor: Pagtubos Island
Season Summary Survivor Pagtubos Island will be the second season in Ismail's Survivor Series PI featured 16 new players alongside 4 returning players who didn't quite play a perfect enough game to get as far as they wanted to go. This season featured 2 new original twists Pagtubos Island and 2.4. Pagtubos Island: This special island was where 2 voted out contestants would battle it out for a chance back into the game the very same night they were voted off, the other would be eliminated. The main reason this island is different from all others is it gives the person that goes back into the game immunity the very next tribal they attend potentially changing the game. 2.4: This twist causes there to be 2 tribes playing together to win immunity yet if they happen to lose they would vote separately. The 2 tribes would each vote out 1 player and both would be sent to PI. The winning player would re-enter the game and have immunity the very next tribal they attend. The game started out with 20 contestants divided into 2 tribes of 10 and then further divided into 2 more tribes creating 4 tribes of 5. The tribes learned there would be 4 Hidden Immunity Idols one for each tribe so winning was everything. At the first immunity challenge all was at stake as no one wanted to be voted out and sent to Pagtubos Island. The challenge started out with Diodorus in the lead thanks to Red but Lee fought hard and evened it out keeping Selva in the challenge it was down to a tiebreaker and Red scored the final point and Diodorus won immunity. At tribal council it was the hotseat for the inactives Zach called out Gleality on being one of them. Over on Varonil Patrick and Felix were caught in the middle with one of them surely about to take the fall. In the end P.J from Herodotus and Felix from Varonil were voted off and sent to Pagtubos Island where both learned they would be in a heated battle of Poll vs Poll. With 100% to be saved Felix won going back to his tribe. At the next immunity there was a lot of tension as Selva wanted a win yet fell short and went back to tribal. Where Patrick was voted out in another unanimous vote for being inactive. He faced Gleality in another poll battle who was also voted out in a unanimous vote At the 3rd immunity challenge there was a lot of tension between Red and Me but even with that Selva pulled through a win for the first time sending Dio to tribal. At tribal hardly anyone voted with only 4/10 players voting it was no shocker as to who left Daddy and Terose. At the next immunity it was a whole tribe versus Ryan however it came down to a tie and Audren solved the riddle first giving Selva their second win. At the battle of the polls since both were inactive it was all up to the tengaged public but in the end Tim won because he wasn't a threat and came back. At Dios second tribal it was the hot seat again for the inactives as Riley and Doug took the fall, Doug left the group and thus lost the duel. The next days immunity challenge brought a lot of shocked faces as the tribes learned they will be switched into 3 new tribes of 5 with 1 person immune and going any tribe of their choice. The new rule that went with Pagtubos Island was 2 tribes would go to tribal and each vote off a member who would be in a duel just like pre-swap. The new Selva Tribe won sending the new Herodotus and Diodorus to tribal. Over at tribal it was a near active dio and an all inactive hero in the end Paul and Ryan took the fall. At the next immunity challenge it was down to Nova and Audren and once again Audren won it all by himself for his tribe. At tribal the strong selva tribe were devastated to lose while hero was inactive as ever. In the poll battle between Paul and Ryan it was Ryan who was eventually eliminated. At the Hero/Sleva tribal the Selva tribal was intense as Me sensed she would be blindsided so played her idol she found on Day 8 negating 3 votes and elimination. The next highest vote getter Tim was voted out once again and sent to PI. At Hero both Avery and Riley self voted so it was all down to Felix and Pat who chose Avery for being a bigger threat. At the poll Avery beat Tim and stayed in the game. The next immunity challenge saw Selva winning immunity. With a dwindling hero going to tribal again there was no question an inactive had to go and ???? went. Over at Dio with Paul immune everyone looked at the next least threatening player ??? and he was voted out. Castaways *Me played the Herodotus Idol on herself and negated 3 votes. The Game Voting History - Pagtubos Island in Play Pagtubos Island Not in Play {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"| ! colspan="1" rowspan="1"| |- ! scope="col" |Episode # ! scope="col" |TBA |- | Eliminated | style="color:white;background-color:white;rgb" |